Dear Idiot
by The Blind Girl
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to I Think I Like You.   Dear Yuugi, I read your letter, and well… I wanted to tell you that I am very thankful for what you have taught me in the letter, that you're a real small  but, somewhat cute  IDIOT. I mean it. Puzzleshipping.


Hello! I've read your reviews, and well I've decided to make a sequel to my story, "I Think I Like You"! ^^ Thank you very much for reviewing! (Hugs her loving reviewers) I'm very sorry if there would be any grammatical mistakes... And feel free to point it, just don't flame me, k? =^.^=

And with our further ado, I present to you the sequel! (Dances around like an idiot)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except the plot~!

* * *

><p>Dear Yuugi,<p>

I read your letter, and well… I wanted to tell you that I am _very __**thankful**_ for what you have taught me in the letter, that you're a real small _(but, somewhat cute)_ **IDIOT**. **I mean it. **So much for being the top of the class…

After all this years of being your friend—**your best friend, to be precise**—you'll accuse me of treating you like shit just because of a stupid little letter. And here I thought you were smarter than this, Yuugi! I guess I was wrong then.

Did you actually think that I'll ditch you, after a little confession?

Did you actually think that I'd be disgusted with you, after realizing that you're gay?

Did you ACTUALLY THINK that **I'll LAUGH at YOU**, just because of **THAT**?

If you did, then you're wrong. **Very wrong**.

Don't compare me to other people, who would just leave their friends, because of trivial things. I'm not like them. And I have nothing against gay people, _especially you_ **being gay**! If I hated gay people so much, then I would have **never** hanged out with Tristan or Joey because they are in a gay relationship. Do the math. **Baka**! (1)

Geez, Yuugi! I'm not that low to just leave you behind! You're **my aibou****,** right? And partners would **never leave** each other **no matter what**! So don't come with stupid conclusions about me hating or being disgusted with you, because that's **not** going to happen, **at all**.

I hope that it got through your brain, Yuugi, that I don't hate you, at all, for your letter, you confession, your sexuality or whatever. And if you still don't understand it, Yuugi, I'm going to send you a billion copies of this letter,_**seriously**_. So you better don't forget it! (_Sighs_...)

Anyway… I haven't really actually thought about you liking anything about me. I mean… There's nothing much about me. In fact, if I were to look, you'd be a** more **likable person _than me_. You're smart, giving, and not to mention, kind (to the point that you'll do anything to help a person ^^;). So why did you like me Yuugi? I'm not really that kind of person…

Um, moving onwards… I was really happy to receive your letter. I even bet that when you were writing that letter, your face was as **red as a tomato**._ Hehehe_. I would have loved to see your face!

And well… I really don't know how to reply about your confession, Yuugi. Don't get me wrong. _I just_... find it so sudden. Here I was thinking that you like somebody else, and the next day, I'll just learn that you **like me** (I almost had a heart attack because of the letter)!

I'm not going to dump you but, at the same time I'm not going say my current feelings for you, _yet_. Why don't we go on a date, first?

It's not that I hate you, or don't want to be with you, Yuugi. I just want to learn my feelings about you, first. You wouldn't want my feeling to be _half-hearted_, would you?

I hope you understand. And don't worry. You'll always be **my AIBOU**, no matter what!

PS.

I don't really like Anzu. :P We're just close friends. Besides, I don't have any feelings for her aside from friends. Baka.

PSS.

You should be more careful about leaving important things in your desk. You'll never know when someone curious enough would take a peek at them (like me!). :D

_Your partner __**forever**__,_

_Yami_

* * *

><p>(1) Baka - Idiot for Japanese<p>

So how was it? Was it good? Was it horrible? Did I make you cry? Did I make you laugh? Hahaha! I hope you review. And thank you very much for reading my story! :D I hope you review, because I might right a sequel. Hehehe. Maybe. ;D


End file.
